DracoXHarry
by AnonymosFangirlos
Summary: En fluffigt gullig novell om Harry och Dracos okända romans :3


Harry var ensam. Långsamt strövade han runt det stora, magnifika slottet, hans skola. Hogwarts. Harry såg upp på snön som sakta föll ner, och... han kände sig ovanligt ensam, tom. Ron och Hermione hade mystiskt försvunnit när de fick syn på en toalett med lås, och varje gång de gick in där hördes mystiska ljud.  
'Kul för dom', tänkte Harry, och avundsjukan kokade snart över.  
Harry gick in i sitt sovrum och lade sig ner på sängen. Han suckade djupt och sorgset. Senaste tiden hade han känt sig så underlig... Och det berodde sannerligen inte på några tonårskval! Han märkte att han inte längre kände sig dragen till sin flickvän Ginny, utan snarare hade hans blickar börjat dra sig allt mer åt hans ärkefiende Draco Malfoy... Han kunde inte riktigt förklara varför, men Draco var stiligare än någonsin... han hade så vackert, blont hår... och...  
Harrys tankar avbröts av en dörr som smälldes igen. Han vände sig inte om, utan hörde istället på när någon långsamt låste dörren.  
-"Hej Harry" sa Draco. Harry vände sig om.  
-"Dr-Draco! Du får inte vara här!" flämtade Harry, då han kände att han rodnade. "Det är Gryffindo-"  
Men mer hann han inte säga, för plötsligt hade Draco böjt sig ner och lagt, med ett varmt leende, ett finger över hans läppar. Harry flämtade till och hans andehämtningar blev tunga. Å, gud! Hur skulle han kunna dölja sin upphetsning?  
"Draco..." sa han. Hans kropp skälvde av en blandning av nervositet och frustration.   
"Harry," sa Draco försiktigt. "Det är något som jag alltid has velat säga dig..." Harry noterade att Draco såg mycket nervös ut, han darrade och flackade med blicken... men såg ändå beslutsam ut. "Jag, jag,... Jag älskar dig! Det har jag gjort ända sedan den första dagen då vi möttes..." Nu såg han Harry äntligen i ögonen, och Harry gjorde det samma. Det blev en pinsam tystnad, tills någonting fick Harry att böja sig mot Draco och långsamt kyssa honom. Draco slöt ögonen, men Harry var så nervös att det inte gick att stänga dem. Han bara såg på Dracos slutna ögon, och fortsatte att kyssa honom... Draco smekte sakta Harrys ena kind med sin högra hand, vilket fick Harry att slappna av och sluta sina ögon... Han drog mjukt men bestämt ner Draco på sin säng och sedan låg dom där och hånglade erotiskt med varandra i flera minuter. Draco stönade när Harry lät sin hand försiktigt löpa ner längst med Dracos smala, mjuka, vita mage innanför klädnaden. Han darrade. Draco... Varför hade de två bråkat så mycket de senaste sex åren? Varför hade han inte själv vågat ta mod till sig (som han alltid hade velat göra) och försökt att bli vän med honom istället för att ständigt låtas sig hånas och sänkas av Dracos gliringar och elaka skämt...?   
-"F...förlåt..." viskade Draco. Harry slutade kyssa honom, men drog honom inte ifrån sig.  
-"För vad?" frågade han samtidigt som han drog av sig t-shirten.  
-"För att jag varit en sån idiot de senaste åren... allt dumt jag sagt har bara... flugit ur mig... jag kan verkligen inte utrycka mina känslor...," Draco darrade, och en liten tår rullade långsamt ner för hans kind, men innan den hunnit till Dracos mun torkade Harry bort den, med en brett leende på läpparna.  
-"Det...gör inget" viskade Harry, och började åter igen kyssa Draco. Draco verkade inte ha några invändningar, utan tog långsamt av sig sin svarta mantel. Då plötsligt, utan att någon av de ens hann uppfatta vad som hade hänt, flög dörren till sovsalen upp och det hördes ett kvävt skrik: "Harry! ... Hur-hur-hur kunde du!?" Harry tittade upp och såg till sin förargelse och häpnad att Ginny stod i dörröppningen; darrande som ett asplöv och med tårarna rinnande i strida strömmar ner för kinderna. Helvete! Vad gjorde HON här? Fan, precis när allting hade känts så underbart!  
"Ginny..." sa han bara. Han hade ena armen om Dracos mage. Som för att skydda honom. Och det hade nog varit en god ide om han hade gjort det; för i nästa stund hade Ginny givit Draco en rungande örfil som fick Draco att kväva ett skrik av smärta och rusande skrikandes och gråtandes ut ur sovsalen. Det blev dödstyst i rummet. Tillslut bröts tystnaden av en liten hostning från Harry.  
-"Vi... kanske borde sluta nu..." sa han med en ganska obesvärad blick. "Inte för att jag vill, vi var ju nästan vid den bästa delen." Både Draco och Harry log och såg ut att vara påväg att klä av sig igen, men vid tanken på ett visst litet röhårigt ilsket monster klädde de på sig igen.  
-"Vi är... typ... ihop nu va?" frågade Draco osäkert.  
-"Absolut" sa Harry och gav honom en puss på kinden. "Ah, det är snart trolldryckskonst med Snape... mmm, det bästa jag vet." Draco log.  
-"Vi kan gå tillsammans, väl?" sa han. "Klassrummet är på andra sidan skolan, och det är kallt ute... jag har ingen halsduk. Vi... kan väl dela?" Fjärilarna i Harrys mage verkade ha krig, för han kände sig lyckligare än någonsin.  
-"Absolut" sa han med ett brett leende och virade den stora, varma halsduken runt parets halsar. Långsamt gick de ut... och det var verkligen långsamt, eftersom de kom en halvtimme försent. Men det var värt att få 50 poäng avdragna från Gryffindor för sen ankomst, det var värt att få arga och förvånade blickar från förbipasserande, och det var värt att Ginny var arg som ett bi och spred rykten om att Draco och Harry hade sex i en städskrubb. Han var kär på riktigt. Och det kunde han offra vad som helst för.


End file.
